Ryoga's other life
by WeisserRauch
Summary: How would Ryogas life turn out if he had fallen into another Spring. and maybe met with a special character before she meets up with Ranma? Rated T to be safe. Ryoga/Ukyo in later chapters.
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first fan fiction I always tried writing one because I always just read them and admired the people who are able to write them. This is eventually going to be a Ryoga/Ukyo fanfic but I'll get to this at my pace. I hope you'll enjoy it and I'd like to read your thoughts about it. Please bear with my english I am not a native speaker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I am just borrowing the characters for my entertainment.

A young man, with a black and yellow bandanna stood at the peak of a small cliff overlooking a valley full of springs which reflected the sun which shone brightly. From each of these springs erupt a bamboo pole which seemed to invite martial artists into training their balance.

The young man seemed really tired he was supporting his weight with a rather worn looking walking stick his hair and clothes have clearly seen better days. His yellow shirt had cuts and rips at the arms and legs his hair did not only hold the bandanna in it but some sticks were sticking out of it making his thick hair looking kind of like a bird's nest. The strange man was no other as the lost boy, Ryoga Hibiki.

Curse you Saotome this is all your fault, me being covered in bruises starving for days just so we can finish our duel from which you ran away like the coward you are. thought the lost boy. He was oblivious to the fact that a big panda was running towards him until it was too late for him to dodge and the panda knocked him over. Due to his material art senses he was able to catch himself before he fell of the cliff by balancing his weight on one hand at the edge of the cliff.

But his luck ran out as a redheaded girl chasing the panda seemingly not noticing him kicked him hard while she leapt over the cliff. The momentum of her kick brought Ryoga ailing through the air and into a spring.

One could see a black mop of hair held together by a yellow and black bandanna emerge from the spring he fell into. The figure quickly got its head out of the water. One could clearly see Ryoga's face but something about it was off the bandanna around his head looked loose and his normally rough and masculine face looked... softer than usual almost like the face of a girl.

Oblivious to the change Ryoga swan to the edge of the spring and heaved himself and his now seemingly heavier pack out of the spring. Strange the water shouldn't have made the pack so heavy. And who was that strange girl chasing the panda? what did she say "com'ere pop"?

He heaved his backpack back onto his shoulder and began walking in search of someone he could ask if Ranma came through here. And almost immediately got lost in the woods surrounding the springs of Yousenkyo.

Later in the evening he gave up his search for civilization and began to pitch his tent. That's when he first noticed that his hands seemed smoother and smaller than he remembered but gazing at the sky he decided it would be better to hurry up and finish setting up camp, because heavy dark rain clouds began forming above him. He could handle that problem in the safety of his tent.

He finished setting up his camp just as the first raindrops began to fall upon his head. He hurried inside his tent and made a little light with a flashlight he always carries with him in his trusty backpack. He was thankful that his backpack was actually waterproof so his things were still dry after his little dip in the spring.

Maybe I should change my clothes now that I'm in my tent they are kind of useless by now he thought to himself as he looked down his now shorter arm. His shirt was almost cut into ribbons now that he looked at it.

He pulled his shirt over his head. Afterwards he looked down at his arms checking for injuries he noticed that they seemed much thinner than usual something happened to his bulky frame than he looked down at his chest and noticed a pair of rather large breasts.

A high-pitched shriek could be heard near the clearing where he or now she set up camp. What in the hell has happened? Why do I have breasts? This can't be this has to be some cruel joke. Better check if the rest his still there. she immediately shoved her hands into her pants and checked but he didn't feel anything down there and toppled over landing on her back as conciseness left her. she now lay in her tent bare-chested and out cold.

As she awoke the next morning she put a hand to her head to ease her headache. I had the weirdest dream last night I really thought I turned into a girl as if that could happen she began to laugh to herself and she noticed the rich feminine laugh instead of his own dark masculine one.

Oh no I really turned into a girl didn't I? she asked herself and looked down on herself and onto her bare chest. She blushed profusely but didn't erupt in a nosebleed. At least I don't pass out from looking at myself. Better get dressed I don't want anybody finding me like this.

With this she rummaged through her backpack in search for his old set of clothes. She came up with a light green shirt and a pair of black pants and a yellow piece of cloth. She dressed him self with the shirt which didn't fit her male form anymore but fit her rather well, even tough its a little baggy. She tied the yellow cloth around her waist to prevent her pants from falling down her legs.

Freshly dressed she began to break up camp. All the while frowning to herself in the hell did this happen? I think i remember that my pack got heavier in the spring despite it being waterproof. Maybe it has something to do with this spring. This is all your fault Ranma if I hadn't followed you to China I wouldn't have ended up being pushed into this Spring by this redhead and the panda. You'll pay for this.

With determination she shouldered her backpack with her trademark umbrella on top and began her way to chase Ranma again.

AN: Thats right I'm going to let Ryoga be clueless about his "cure" (hot water) until "she" gets to meet Ranma and learns about the curse.


	2. Chapter 1 A fateful meeting

AN: Well clearly not a masterpiece but I kept you waiting long enough I will try to update more often and also will rework my work I won't say that the rework is going to be happening right away but I'll do it eventually.

Chapter 1 A Fateful Meeting

After trekking through the wilderness of China for about 6 weeks Ryoga came to terms with his now female body. He was taking a relaxing bath in a river near her newly set up camp, she was close to the shore bordering to her homeland Japan, not that she was aware of it. But she hoped that she's on the right way towards Japan. She missed being able to speak to people in her mother tongue, she picked up quite a bit of mandarin while she was in China. She wasn't stupid by any means she may not be able to visit a school due to constantly being lost but she kept her school books with her the whole time to keep up with the other kids her age. Well as best as she could, given that nobody is teaching her anything. But that never stopped her from learning something, was it school work or martial arts she always got it down by herself some way or another.

That's also why she picked up some textbooks on learning mandarin it helped, that she was able to always talk and train in real life sped up the process of learning a new language. It's not like she didn't enjoy spending her time in China. The scenery all around was beautiful there was so much untouched land and when she got hungry she didn't have to hunt too long to find a decent meal. It was much easier than he had it in Japan, but he still missed Japan and her family. She hoped she could meet them and they wouldn't freak out too much about me becoming a girl while I was in China. Not that they'd believe me but I think I should be able to convince them with showing them some family techniques.

Besides her homesickness she still had a goal to reach to take revenge on the wretched Saotome. Ranma had made her life hell. Ranma was the reason that she was a girl now, if it wasn't for Ranma she would have never traveled to China in the first place. 'And here I thought he was my friend. Well at least I thought so even though he always stole my bread in junior high. He was always nice enough to help me get home and to school. I was never home this long before, I just wish it lasted longer. Damnit Ranma why did you have to run from our duel. I just wanted to have our rivalry settled before you left. I even left one day beforehand to get to the lot behind my house on time. Why couldn't you have waited longer?'

She was too lost in thought to notice the purple haired girl join her in her bath in the river. "Nihao stranger, I'm Xian Pu what's your name?" the purple haired girl now known as Xian Pu said and broke Ryoga's line of thought.

Slightly puzzled by the sudden arrival of the strange girl now sitting beside her in the river. She answered in mandarin "Oh…. Sorry I didn't notice you. My name is Hibiki Ryoga nice to meet you, ehhhh…. Shampoo." 'That's a rather strange name.' Ryoga thought to herself.

Xian Pu looked a bit offended at first but quickly thought better and just corrected her while smiling quite friendly at her new acquaintance. "You are not Chinese are you?" Xian Pu asked Ryoga with an interested tone in her voice.

"Was it this obvious? What gave me away my poor mandarin?" Ryoga asked giggling a little at the prospect of being found out so easily by a girl she just met rather amusing. She noticed that the girl beside her got into the chorus of giggling with Ryoga. This was going on for quite a while, until they both ran out of breath.

Catching her breath Xian Pu answered. "Yes your mandarin doesn't have any trace of an accent in it. The only people speaking like that are foreigners." She smiled a little at the dumb folded look Ryoga gave her.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that. I'm actually Japanese and I am on my way to return to my home country I'm in search of a _friend_." Ryoga added a slight edge to her tone at the word friend. But still kept a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm also looking for someone a redheaded Japanese woman. I'm guessing she's also heading towards Japan but I'm going to follow the trail I still have left here. I almost had her already but we _missed_ each other every time." Xian Pu had the same edge like Ryoga in her voice as she said that they missed each other.

Then Ryoga decided it was time to take her leave and stood up not minding being naked in front of another naked girl one bit she got used to it after she got lost in Hong Kong's shopping district and ended up in other girls changing rooms. At first it was quite an embarrassing sight for Ryoga but after it happened for the seventh time on one day Ryoga got used to it she even asked the girl she met in that dressing booth to help her pick out a bra and matching panties. Ryoga wasn't very fond of wearing such girly undergarments but she figured if she had to be a girl now she could at least try to act a little normal. She'd have to live with it if she liked it or not.

As she dressed herself she stole some glances at the girl she shared her bath with, she was well developed like herself and not hard on the eyes to say the least. Would it have been before her change to a girl she would have had the nosebleed of her life at the sight of Xian Pu, but given the developments recently in her life she could look at a female body without having too many dirty thoughts, and the few she had she suppressed before they could overload her senses and change her nose into a bloody fountain.

Xian Pu noticed her staring and gave her a somewhat inviting look "Like what you see?" She asked Ryoga who just blushed in response and quickly turned her gaze away from Xian Pu. Said girl started giggling at the sight of the now heavily embarrassed girl in front of her. "It's quite all right I don't mind you looking it's not like I'm not used to this. We always bath together back in my villages Hot Spring and because we are both girls there's nothing to worry about."

Ryoga frowned a little at the last part of her comment but quickly reminded herself that her life as a boy was over. After reminding herself of that fact she had a sad look on her face and said "Y… Yeah. We're both girls after all…." With a fading voice and a downcast look. Like a child that had seen seven days of rain in which she couldn't go outside to play with her friends.

Xian Pu seemed oblivious of that fact and began asking Ryoga some questions about her life and the friend she was chasing. "I'll tell you once I've set up camp you can join me at dinner." Stated Ryoga with an inviting smile on her face.

"Sure" Xian Pu happily agreed to the prospect of being invited to dinner by the girl she just met none the less. She hadn't had anything decent to eat in some time. Living off the road with minimal supplies in order to chase after that retched redhead had taken a toll on her eating habits. Not being able to get into a town each day she had to make do with what she could get on the road and most of the times that were edible fruits, berries and mushrooms she recognized form the teachings of her great-grandmother Kuh Lon. Those didn't really add up to a decent meal for her. So she was understandably exited at the prospect of being treated to a proper meal once again.

She watched from her spot in the river as Ryoga set up her camp in pitching her tent and rolling out her sleeping bag inside her small camping tent which could barely hold two people but had enough space for Ryoga alone. She then proceeded by starting a small camp fire and putting a little pot she filled with water from the river Xian Pu was still bathing in. Xian Pu watched as Ryoga added the ingredients to a hopefully good tasting stew inside the pot and began stirring it with a wooden spoon she had retrieved from her backpack. As the stew was cooking over the fire Ryoga turned her head to face the amazonian girl and asked her where she planned on staying tonight as she noticed that Xian Pu didn't seem to have a pack of any kind with her just the clothes she hung on a nearby tree to dry them after she had cleaned them further down the river.

"You can stay with me tonight if you're not in too much of a hurry I sure could use the company I haven't had somebody to really talk to in quite a while…" She practically beamed at the thought of having company she could talk to like a normal person. She added almost inaudible with a sad look on her face "My only friend ran out on me and I hadn't had the chance to talk to my parents for about two years."

Xian Pu saw the other girl was on the verge of tears and so Xian Pu got up and moved towards the smaller girl in an attempt to comfort her. She didn't care to dress herself as she was used to be seen due to the nature of the people of her village, in which the girls would always bathe together and so she was used to being naked around other girls. As she put her arms around Ryoga's shoulders she saw that Ryoga began crying and clinging to the larger girl and burying her face in Xian Pu's chest "Shh It's alright I'll keep you some company don't worry I'll stay with you tonight and we can talk about anything you want." Xian Pu tried to sooth the brown haired girl.

Ryoga suppressed her tears and looked into Xian Pu's eyes and saw the sincerity in her eyes, so she tried to give her a smile to reassure that she'd be alright now. As Ryoga noticed where exactly she'd buried her face in she began blushing. "Could you please dress yourself dinners almost ready and I'm sure you would also be more comfortable not eating naked, wouldn't you?"

"Well I would but my clothes haven't really dried yet" Xian Pu said nonchalantly. This seemed to put Ryoga slightly off. She didn't expect her acquaintance to be this open. It's one thing being naked while bathing together but a whole other matter if you're naked while eating with friends or family.

"I'm sure I have some spare clothes in my backpack you could wear while you're waiting for your clothes to dry." She quickly made her way out of Xian Pu's embrace and towards her pack and rummaged through it in search for her old clothes she had worn before she came to jusenkyo. She found them at the bottom of her pack beside the clothes she had worn after she changed into a girl.

She had changed her attire as she got lost in a house of an old lady which insisted in changing Ryoga's attire so she would look like a fine young lady. Ryoga was treated to some dresses and skirt and blouse combos but she also insisted that she'd have some clothes she would be able to fight in so the old lady bought her some black trousers which she wore with a variety of Chinese shirts which mostly were of a somewhat girly cut. But Ryoga didn't mind too much. The old lady also wanted that Ryoga would stop wearing the bandanna on her head so her hair could be arranged in a better way but instead of throwing her bandanna's away she wore them like a scarf around her neck since they are a prominent part of her fighting style.

She took out her old trademark clothes a yellow Chinese shirt and black trousers and quickly handed them to Xian Pu so she could dress herself. The clothes fit the bigger girl rather well, she couldn't fill them out really well but with the aid of a belt from Ryoga's pack she could hinder the trousers from falling down to her feet.

"Thank you. I really do prefer not being naked all the time" Xian Pu said with a laugh. "But where would you get these clothes from aren't they too big for you?" she asked with a quizzical look on his face. Ryoga sat down by the fire and motioned for Xian Pu to sit next to her and filled two bowls with the stew and held one out for Xian Pu to take.

As Xian Pu sat next to her and started eating Ryoga started to tell Xian Pu about her life up until now skillfully avoiding telling Xian Pu about her predicament of being a boy before coming to China. She told Xian Pu about her meeting with Ranma in middle school and how they would always fight for the last bread and the resulting fighting but also explained to Xian Pu that Ranma became her friend because he was the only one talking to her because she was an outsider. She became an outsider because she could never find her way to and from school and never made friends because of that and if somebody made fun of her in school she would threaten to beat them up and that resulted in ceasing all social connections she could have had in school. The bullies left her alone because they were scared because she beat up one bully who wanted to beat her money out of her and was left in the infirmary for the rest of the day out cold. But also resulted in the other students shying away from her just Ranma accepted her as she was and always helped her getting to and from home. She was just angry at Ranma because she could never settle her rivalry with him.

She also explained her family's problem to Xian Pu which left the Chinese girl speechless and sad at the thought that Ryoga could never see her family if she wanted and had to hope for running into them by chance which by Ryoga's story wasn't very often.

As Ryoga finished her tale the sun was setting all ready and fatigue was catching up to the both of them. "I think it's time to turn in don't you think so?" Ryoga asked her companion. "Do you have a sleeping bag you could use for the night?" Xian Pu just looked at Ryoga sheepishly in answer.

"Ah well I'm sure I have some blankets you could use for the night no sweat." Ryoga said with a reassuring smile on her face. Xian Pu nodded eagerly at the offer and jumped at Ryoga to hug the smaller girl and succeeded with a rather fierce hug which took Ryoga's breath away. Ryoga quickly choked out that Xian Pu was crushing her and flailed her arms around wildly to make her point clear to the girl with the crushing arms.

Xian Pu released Ryoga of the death bringing grip she had her in. Ryoga set up enough space for the both of them to fit in her small tent to spend the night and they turned in.

AN: I plan on letting Ryoga return to Japan in the next chapter and lets see who he's going to meet next time round ;)

PS: I hope you like it even if my writing is really bad I just don't have the time at hand right now to put enough work into my story and I'm sorry.

Until next time. (Which will hopefully be faster.)


End file.
